Labels and Stereotypes
by PrincessAdorable
Summary: SebaCiel AU. Sebastian and Ciel go to the same school, but they have never met before. Ciel has always been with his best friend, and Sebastian always spent time with his fellow athletes. One day, they meet in a far from normal way. Will their love be strong enough to break their labels? (Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea.) Ready for an update?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This AU has probably been done before. I'm writing this because I haven't got around to finishing my other story. Here's my new one.**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

let out a sigh and sat down on the blue carpet floor of the library. It wasn't my fault that lunch was boring since Alois moved schools. I was going to be dead if I was caught, but I knew my way out of things. I opened up the book that was in my hands, Number the Stars. It was my favourite book in elementary school, so I decided to read it again.

I began reading, but no stopped when there was a terrible pain in my right foot. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and looked over. My black converse didn't look quite right, and someone taller than me, especially since I was sitting on the floor, stood beside my foot. He must had stepped on it.

He didn't make the greatest first impression. He was really tall, and I hated tall people. Since we had no dress code, he wore a shirt from some name brand and jeans. Don't get me wrong, he was kinda hot, but I held no interest in relationships. Also, he nearly crushed me! Not to mention I was almost positive he was a prep, otherwise know as a popular kid who played sports and hated anyone who wasn't in his group of friends. I was pretty sure he was on the basketball team last year. All I knew was he was in the same grade as me, tenth grade, and he nearly crushed my foot.

"Who the hell are you!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I am extremely sorry for stepping on your foot."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just help me up," I ordered and held out my hand.

He helped me up, but I immediately fell back over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. I can't fucking stand on my right foot. What do you think?"

"I can carry you to the nurse if you want," He offered.

"Just go get her."

He nodded his head and jogged off.

_My parents are going to find me and discover that I have a fucking broken foot. I'll get in trouble for sneaking off to the library and skipping lunch. Greatest seventh period ever._

He came back with the nurse beside him. I sighed in relief. She sat on the ground beside me.

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot."

She eased my shoe off my foot, but I couldn't help but bite the sleeve of my blue hoodie. She poked it just a little and sighed.

"I'll call your parents. Your foot is broken," She said the words I feared most.

I nodded my head and let her continue.

"I can drive you to the hospital. Anything else you need?"

"Carry me to my locker," I demanded.

Sebastian picked me up. "Locker number?"

"1214," I responded.

I wasn't sure why I let him carry me. He was a prep and what label did his people give me: a emo. I was too tired to care. My foot hurt like hell, and I was beginning to get a headache. I passed out due to the pain before we even reached my locker. The last thing I remember seeing was the white floor before the black began creeping in.

* * *

**There is chapter 1. I usually do longer ****chapters...**

**Reviews mean sooner update.**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**See you next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been trying to update for a while. In fact, I already had this written, but I never was home long enough to update. Now, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Remind Me Why I Hate Preps?**

I sat up in the hospital and sighed when I saw only my father remained. I'm not sure what I expected, but I hoped that both if my parents could start in a room together for me. They divorced when I was three, so it was like that most of my life. Nothing ever changed with them; they always fought even if I was hurt. Sometimes, I even hurt myself to see if they cared, but it was the same outcome.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled in a slurred voice.

"Long enough for the doctors to fix your foot and put a cast on it. Of course, they still pumped you with medicine. Some kid came along; name is 'Sebastian?' He went down to the cafeteria because he got hungry. He'll be back later. New friend of yours?"

"Hardly," I laughed a bit. "He's the guy who stepped on my foot and broke it. Why is he still here?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger," he reminded me.

"Where is Mom?" I asked.

He looked angry just thinking of her. They really hated each other.

"She left an hour ago; she just wanted to make sure you made it out if surgery," he paused before continuing. "We both really do love you, Ciel. We just don't love each other."

"So you have to fight constantly?" I snapped at him.

He went to say something, but I got louder. "I bet if I ran away, you two would spend the entire time fighting. If I'd kill myself, you'd spend the entire time securing with her over who would pay for the funeral. It not about me! Neither of you care about me. It's all about whose the better parent, but that is neither of you!" By the end of it, I was shouting in his face.

A soft beeping sound came from the heart machine next to me. I ignored it, but the doctors didn't.

Doctors opened the doors to my room and ran in. They tried to hold me down, but I bit everyone of them who layed a hand on me. I hissed, but they didn't seem scared at all.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and they finally released me.

"What us meaning of this?" My father demanded an answer.

"His heart rate exceeded far past what it should be. Maybe it was caused by emotions, but it still could potentially put him in danger. We sent want anything to happen to him," one of them explained.

He nodded and told them that their actions were acceptable. They eventually brought Sebastian in the Rom and took my dad out.

Sebastian sat down in a chair beside my bed and looked at me. "They think we are friends. That's why they brought me in here."

"But we aren't."

"I know."

We sat there in silence before I asked the only question on my mind: "Why are you still here?"

"You just have your father since your mother left, so I decided to stay. I figured maybe we could get to know each other," he replied.

"Preps aren't nice."

"Neither is stereotyping," he argued back.

"I'm not stereotyping."

"But you're giving me a label and telling me that everyone with the same label is the same?"

"Shut up."

He smiled at me. "It's late," he changed the subject. "You should get to bed."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," I reminded him.

"It's 11 o'clock and you get let out tomorrow at 6 A.M. Goodnight, Ciel."

He crossed the floor and turned off the light. Through the dim lighting from the door crack, I could see him sit down in the chair.

"Hey, come get in the bed with me. It's cold," I demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Just come on," I practically begged.

He climbed onto the hospital bed and layed beside me. I forced his arms around me. He seemed pretty okay with holding me.

"Goodnight, Prep. Don't die,"I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Ciel."

**A/N: You probably didn't expect that to happen. Haha. Anyways, expect MUCH drama in the next chapter.**

**I have to update around marching band season though.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner the update.**

**Follow me on tumblr for more: greyglow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back!**

**I am so glad to bring you chapter 3!**

**Not long, but I took a break from programming a game to do this.**

**Well. Yeah. I wrote this on phone, so there is errors.**

Chapter 3: You Should Have Been Sooner

I propped my right leg onto the seat beside with this a cluck as my boot hit the hardness of the chair. I was absolutely miserable with the boot that restricted me from walking half the time. They made me stay in the hospital for that week because my mother begged them. It was an awful week filled with loneliness and pain, but that was my life. My parents insisted that I got new friends, but I couldn't advice for those who divorce. Even if I wanted new friends, I couldn't get any due to the loud music I listened to and the label they gave me: emo.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a few guys approaching. They were complete strangers minus that I knew they were "Preps."

"Hey, emo. How's it going? Still listening to your screaming music and stupid songs?" The first one asked rhetorical questions.

"Why, yes I am. Thank you for being so kind for asking. I'm doing great. And you?" I smiled sarcastically yet sweetly. I was annoying them and I knew it.

"Shut up. Didn't ask you to answer that!" The second one screamed.

The first one threw a punch at me, but I ducked before his fist could get even close to my face.

"Oh, you're angry? Please enlighten me on how I could help. Or do you not know what enlightenment means?" I asked with just enough innocence to piss them off.

Another fist came at me, but it collided with my face, sending me to the cafeteria floor. I could see a group of kids crowding around us.

One of the boys leaned closed to my face, "Wonder what's underneath this?" He motioned towards my eyepatch.

"I-it's nothing! L-l-leave me alone!" I stuttered, one hand protecting my eye and the other one trying to boost myself off the floor.

He moved my hand away from my face, and I screamed as loud as I possibly could before kicking him in the groin. He screamed with me.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed my eyepatch before they all cleared the scene; I covered my eye with my hand and began to cry. I, Ciel Phantomhive, was defeated and crying. I stooped so low as to cry with others around, yet no one gave me a second glance. They all get ignored the boy who had lost his pride. I was too weak to even lift myself up. If Alois was there, he'd kick all their asses and still be able to claim self defense.

Suddenly, someone picked me up. I didn't even move; they could throw my into the trash and I wouldn't care. No one would.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" A familIar prep' s voice filled my ears. It was _my_ prep. Not anyone else's. He was _mine._

I nodded my head and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other one covered my eye.

"It's alright. I've got you now. We're friends, right?" He whispered, holding me close as he walked.

"Why didn't you come sooner?!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't in here. I thought you were in the library, so I waited for you. When I heard you scream, I rushed here as quickly as I could."

The rest of the way was silent besides my sobbing and his small words of comfort.

Once we got there, we sat in the nurse's office.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it's your first day back and you're already back here?" She asked.

I nodded my head, " I need a new eyepatch. Some kid stole mine."

She walked off to go get it, leaving Sebastian and me.

"Ciel, can I see it?"

"No..I-"

He eased my hand away from my face, revealing the ugly empty socket where an eye used to be. It's red; I hated the way it looked. Every time I cried it went back to looking like a new wound.

"You don't have to talk about it," he whispered before kissing my eyelid.

"This is the only time I will ever be fucking vulnerable. Get it through your thick skull right now that this will never happen again," I whispered back.

He laughed and began rocking me to sleep. Just that I fell asleep in my old enemy's arms.

**Please review and share.**

**Follow my tumblr: greyglow**

**Love you guys! Thanks for supporting me!**


	4. Author's note

I am really really sorry I haven't updated in a long time...I've been so busy with school and family stuff. Once school is over I plan on going back to writing. Maybe this, maybe something new. I need you to comment (review) anything if you would be interested in another chapter.

Thanks for understanding. You guys are the best! I really miss writing in general, but I can't seem to find the time. The summer is almost here, but I am probably going to get braces (it scares me)

I've changed into a different person in these last few months, so it makes me sad looking back on who I was. Even so, I am still suffering from depression and I am trying to confirm if I have bi-polar disorder...

Anyways, so review if you still want a chapter. Thanks! You can always message me since I will get emailed.

-Grey

Tumblr: greyglow


End file.
